A Rare Companion
by gallifreyanin221b
Summary: Sherlock and the Doctor meet when Sherlock is able to see the TARDIS next to 221B.  This is set after the Reichenbach Fall.
1. Chapter 1

Something about the streets of London kept drawing the Doctor back. It was like home to him. Of course he belonged to the TARDIS and the stars, but he had met so many wonderful people in London.

He began to think of his previous companions as he absentmindedly paid for his chips. "Chips tasted better when Rose was around." He thought.

As soon as Rose popped into his mind, he wanted to run back into the TARDIS and cry. He wanted to just see something remotely as beautiful as her.

Defying his urge, the Doctor sulked through the street and navigated back to his TARDIS. His real companion. Who would never leave him. He had met her once. She was such an interesting character, but he had never expected her to act any different. Even though the TARDIS knew him the best and was always with him, he was still lonely.

It's been a while since he's had a companion, or anyone in the TARDIS. He's been having to defend the Earth by himself, and he was getting tired of it. He wondered what his next destination would be, perhaps he'd just go wherever the TARDIS took him. She always knew where to take him. He was always needed somewhere.

That may have been true, but recently things have slowed down a bit for him. It was easy, protecting Earth, which was different from how it used to be. It was odd, he hadn't needed to use his psychic paper or sonic screwdriver in a while. He hadn't had to trust someone wholeheartedly, or blow up something in what seemed to be years.

The Doctor's pace was steady, taking his time eating his snack and looked at the humans. "How oblivious they all are to everything." He thought, "How wonderful it must be."

He located his TARDIS, smiled and stepped in, "WHO ARE YOU?"

A tall man, in a black trench coat and a scarf with curly brown hair and blue eyes stood in the center of the TARDIS. He looked up and saw the Doctor.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." the man said.

"Why are you in my TARDIS?" the Doctor armed himself with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's right next to my flat...or what used to be my flat." Sherlock looked at the controls.

The Doctor noticed a change in his eyes when he looked away from him. He seemed saddened, as if he were thinking about someone. He looked at his screwdriver, forgetting the reason he even bothered taking it out of his pocket. Why would he-the Doctor-be scared of a human being in his TARDIS?

"So...this box. It's bigger on the inside?" Sherlock asked.

"Actually it's two different-"

"Dimensions?"

"Why...yes." the Doctor was taken by the fact Sherlock had known.

"Interesting...how did you make it?"

"I didn't make it. I...stole it."

"How would you walk out from some place with this?"

"It teleports. She can go anywhere, at any point in time."

"It's a time travelling machine?"

"Yes."

"And you're a time traveller?" Sherlock walked closer to the Doctor, growing more and more curious.

"Well...basically, but I'm an alien."

"Obviously." Sherlock smirked.

"What do you mean obviously?"

"The way you dress, the way you act, that glowing pen thing you've got in your pocket, and this time travelling machine. It's likely that humans would never be able to create such a thing."

"What if I was a human from the future?"

"But you're not." Sherlock smiled.

"No. I'm a Timelord from the planet of Galifrey." the Doctor made his way to the controls of the TARDIS.

Sherlock followed, "Why aren't you in Galifrey?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"It's been destroyed."

"What about the rest of the Timelords?" Sherlock asked.

"Gone." the Doctor replied.

Sherlock nodded.

"Are you overwhelmed?" the Doctor teased.

"Never." Sherlock shook his head.

"Well...all of space and time Sherlock. Where would you like to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Sherlock could answer the alien's question, the TARDIS began to shake.

"Oh, COME ON!" the Doctor exasperated. The first time he had a guest, the TARDIS just had to be this way. OF COURSE.

The Doctor looked to Sherlock, he wasn't surprised or anything, he just grabbed hold of the railing, and looked around. Not surprised, just interested.

"What...exactly is going...on?" Sherlock asked.

"She's like this sometimes. She just has to fuss at some of the most embarrassing times."

"We're teleporting?"

"Obviously, to any point in space and time. That's what she does." The TARDIS shook violently below their feet. Sherlock and the Doctor could barely stand, even with the support of the rail.

"I KNOW THAT-what's your name?" the pair could feel the TARDIS halting.

"DOCTOR!" he was barely able to get his name out as the TARDIS stopped completely.

"If it materializes, then why is it so bumpy?" Sherlock stood up straight.

"It has to go through SOMETHING doesn't it?" the Doctor laughed as he dusted himself off.

"The vortex...right. Where are we then?" Sherlock walked to the Doctor to help him up.

"Not sure, but I do trust her to take me where I'm needed."

Sherlock looked curiously at the Doctor. He must be old, he looked young on the outside, but his eyes were so old. They spoke stories, wear and tear, as well as an abundance of wisdom. And yet also, he could see he was lonely. Sherlock saw that he probably have lost people, that was probably why there was a constant sadness in his eyes. It was hard to deduce anything for sure though, there was something different about the Doctor. He reminded him a bit of his very own doctor, the one he was flatmates with. Sherlock wandered what John might be doing at this second. John was lonely too. He wasn't lonely when he was with Sherlock. Those few short months made him happy, and made Sherlock happy as well. Now, John's lonely again, and that made the Doctor remind Sherlock even more of his short friend with nerves of steel. Sherlock debated in his mind whether or not he should ask the Doctor to take him back. To take him back to 221B Baker Street, where everything was familiar, and everything was home to him.

"Well, only one way to find out." Sherlock opened the door. He couldn't go back and tell John. Someone would find out, and then they'd kill John. As much pain it was causing him, it was what he needed to do to protect John.

The door swung open to a large white room. It was lit by the lights on the ceilings and reminded Sherlock vaguely of the lab in Baskerville.

"Ohh...this must be a lab." the Doctor said, looking at his screwdriver.

"We're in the Netherlands." Sherlock pointed to the Dutch sign claiming hazardous materials were harbored behind a pair of closed doors, "What year?"

"That's odd, the TARDIS is supposed to translate." the Doctor pouted. Then, the Dutch word quickly turned into English.

"I don't need it to." Sherlock said quietly.

"The same year... Just a few days ahead."

"Impressive." Sherlock smirked.

The Doctor and him walked towards the door at the same time. They stopped to look at each other.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"They usually are apprehensive about walking through a pair of doors that held dangerous things."

"I'm not them." Sherlock and the Doctor walked through the doors and found themselves in a room with nothing more but some containers. They also claimed hazardous.

"I think these hold-"

"Viruses." the Doctor finished the detective's sentence.

"We're in the viruses and we're in a lab in the Netherlands. I believe it could only mean one thing."

"The TARDIS brought us here, there must be something important to do."

"Haven't you read the papers?" Sherlock began to look around.

"I'm a Timelord, I don't need to read the silly papers." the Doctor said exasperatedly.

"The Dutch have engineered the bird flu virus to be deadly to humans. It's for research to prepare when it actually happens. And since you just said the TARDIS takes you where you are needed, I think that something must be going wrong within the walls of this lab."

"Yes, must be." the Doctor nodded, slightly taken with Sherlock's intelligence, "Let's explore Sherlock. Let's find out what's wrong."

A man in a lab coat walked in, "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Just dropping by to check up for the British government." Sherlock said as he held up Mycroft's card. The Doctor also held up his psychic paper.

"Mycroft Holmes, and the Prince! We never get check ups here. It is quite a surprise." the scientist said nervously.

"Well, show us around Mr. Lynch." Sherlock ordered after looking at the name tag.

"Yes, please." the Doctor added.

"I will do that, but after I put another vile of a failed vaccine in storage." Mr. Lynch sighed as he put the glass container into a freezer.

As he closed the door, a sharp ring sounded through the building.

"Something has happened!" Mr. Lynch locked the door.

"Obviously." Sherlock rolled his eyes, the Doctor chuckled.

"Follow me sirs!" Mr. Lynch guided the two men through the door of the storage and into the sterile lab, which walls were now reflecting the red of the siren.

"Oh dear, something is happening. Where are we going Jim?" the false Prince asked as he walked quickly.

"Don't panic, Prince!" Mr. Lynch led them into a small conference room on the opposite side of the building.

In the conference room, other scientists and lab workers crowded in, trying to figure out what happened.

Sherlock spotted a man who was walking in and walked up to him.

"You. What's happened?" Sherlock asked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sherlock held up the card, "Mycroft Holmes." He exasperated.

"Delighted to see you again sir!" the man shook his hand.

The Doctor walked up next to Sherlock, "This is the prince."

"It is an honor!" the man smiled widely and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Yes, erm...thank you." the Doctor nodded, "Tell us what's going on!"

"I didn't know you heard..." the little man said nervously.

"Obviously we heard. We know that you were put in to replace an old brilliant man to head this operation. It's obvious that he was exceptional because I can see the stress showing up on your face. We also know that you're slightly reluctant, especially because your marriage needs some work, you're married, but you haven't got your ring on. You're smart, three Phd's, but you lack confidence. The way you walk, the way you can't seem to command attention shows that you only want to be an intellect, and not a leader or what you think politician. You don't like politicians do you? I can tell from the way you wrinkled your nose ever so slightly when you read my card." Sherlock explained.

"You like this don't you?" the Doctor smiled.

Sherlock tried to keep his face serious at the small smile on his new found friend's face.

The small man, stunned, blinked twice and sighed. "A few samples...have been..." He frowned and sighed, "stolen."

The room gasped collectively.

"Oh. That is not good. That is very not good." the Doctor's eyes widened. He looked towards his new companion, whose face was as still as it was before.

Sherlock said calmly, "Show us to the storage."

The chief director looked around and finally gestured for a small woman to show the two men to where the viruses were kept.

"This is Jacqueline, she will show you. I have some other business to take care of." the scientist said as the dark haired woman smiled by his side.

"Come with me please." She gestured.

"Jacqueline, how exactly are they kept?" the Doctor asked.

"Guards, obviously." Sherlock smirked.

"It's not THAT obvious." the Timelord frowned.

"High security lab like this, must be guards." Sherlock said.

"Actually Mr. Holmes, it is protected by guards and an iris detector. The only people who can access it are the guards and a few technicians." Jacqueline said as they walked quickly.

"Ha." the Doctor turned to Sherlock with a smile.

Sherlock crinkled his nose, "Close enough."

"Yet not quite." the Doctor teased.

Sherlock ignored the remark and walked behind Jacqueline as they ventured into the storage.

The room was very small, and bright. The entire room was painted a bright white. It had a shockingly sterile feel.

"We keep the viruses in these safes." Jacqueline gestured to the three safes.

"Oh really?" Sherlock said sarcastically.

Jacqueline frowned.

"He's sorry." the Doctor said, "How many samples of the viruses are missing?"

Jacqueline shook, "All."

The three stood, all trying absorb the extreme situation that had just presented itself to them. The Doctor was worried. Sherlock could tell from the lines beginning to appear on his face. He was confused and scared. But, if he was confused, why would he look so scared? Did he already know who stole it?

"That is very not good." the Timelord finally said, as he took out his sonic.

"What the hell is that? What kind of a prince has that?" Jacqueline was shocked.

"This one does." he pointed the sonic at the safes, looked at it then at Sherlock, "Well, I think we should be getting back, don't you Mycroft?"

"Of course." Sherlock turned on his heel.

"Who are you really?" Jacqueline was confused.

The Doctor turned his head and answered Jacqueline with a smile.

* * *

><p>The two men walked out of the storage unit, and ran to the TARDIS.<p>

Sherlock, for the first time in a long time, had a slightly baffled look on his face.

"You know who did it."

"Yes. Well. Sort of. I'm not sure." the Doctor was very worried.

"Judging from the way you look, I believe it is an old enemy. Perhaps you already know the plan?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh yes. If it is them, then there really is only one plan." the Doctor rubbed his eye.

"And, just to confirm my instincts for me. What is their plan?"

"To exterminate."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock's eyes widened, and immediately thought of John.

"John." He whispered. He reached into his pocket for his phone. He would have to warn him. Somehow, he would have to protect him. There would have been no use for him falling if John were actually going to die some other way. He would not let that happen to John. Not John, who was his only flatmate, his only colleague, and his only friend. Not John, the man with the kind eyes, military past, and nights filled with flashbacks to his days on the battlefield. No. That could not happen. John was dearest to him and nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as he could help it.  
>Sherlock thought of the first time he met John. John looked slightly broken when Sherlock laid eyes on him. He could tell from the way that John kept looking down and zoning out at times. Sherlock offered for John to be his roommate not only because they were equal in the housing front, but also because he knew that they would help each other. His hypothesis was proven to him when John seemed to appear more and more spirited as he spent more time with Sherlock.<p>

"Who?" the stressed alien called from the other side of the controls of the TARDIS.

"Nothing." Sherlock shook his head, "Nothing at all."

The Doctor became suspicious, but ignored it, "Let's see what we know shall we?"

"So basically, there's this mean mean vicious virus. If it's set loose on the human population everyone will go bye bye. According to my trusty sonic screwdriver, we have GOT to stop the Daleks from ridding the universe of your kind." The Doctor sighed, "That would mean there'd be no Second Earth or anything."

"Second Earth?" Sherlock asked.

"Home to some of my fondest memories of crossing the stars." he smiled at the thought of Rose, "However, it wouldn't be if the Daleks got rid of you lot. So, let's see how we can find them. OH!"  
>Sherlock observed curiously as the Timelord moved quickly towards an opening in the ground of the TARDIS. He opened the door and dug deep inside. Sherlock heard the sound of clanging metal, and the Doctor pondering where "the bloody thing" went. Frustrated, the Doctor threw the random objects that lived in the compartment out until finally, he stopped. A slow wide smile appeared on his face. He held up a sleek golden block.<p>

"THERE YOU ARE. You beautiful beautiful creature. OH you are going to help me."

"What would you need a gold block for?" Sherlock furrowed his brows.

"Some kid gave it to me. He said that I told him to give it to me. I guess we'll do that when we're done with the Daleks this time. LOVE when that happens."  
>Sherlock nodded and walked over to the Doctor. The Doctor was now fumbling with the block and trying to plug it into the controls of the TARDIS.<p>

"I'm assuming that's for locating the Daleks?"

"Yes, Sherlock. I didn't realize this, but it's a piece of Dalekanium. I learned about this stuff some time ago. I didn't know I had this stuff! Apparently, Dalekanium could be reengineered to locate Daleks. I don't remember it fully as I was a bit...drunk, but I guess I accidentally made one and I guess it was in the TARDIS and I guess I gave it to the kid, which I will do soon!"

"I see." Sherlock was slightly bored, but the fact that he was standing right next to a humanoid alien was interesting enough.

The Doctor plugged it in so that a window showed up on his screen. He pressed on the Dalekanium and a map appeared on the screen. It was a map of the region around the lab, and was supposed to show red dots where the Daleks were. However, nothing showed up.

"Well that's a plan down the drain." The Doctor said.

"Are there different settings you can put it on?" Sherlock teased.

The Doctor frowned, but realized there were, "Yes, Sherlock. It's just for any trace of Dalekanium. OH YES, I AM BRILLIANT WHEN I'M DRUNK."

Sherlock watched the Doctor fiddle with the block on screen, he could see a hint of frustration. The Doctor's face looked older than just a few minutes ago, but his eyes were full of hope. He reminded Sherlock of someone who was so close to something, yet knowing they may never get to it, but still ever so hopeful.

Finally, a wide smile appeared on his face. "That should do it!" The Doctor said looking up on the screen and there were two dots on the screen.

"One where we are, and one where some other piece of Dalekanium is." Sherlock said.

The Doctor frowned as he looked at Sherlock. Explaining things was one of his favorite ways of interacting with people in the TARDIS. It made him feel...intelligent. Sherlock was different though, he needn't learn anything about anything and just using logic he could figure things out very quickly. Oh yes, a mind like Sherlock's was most certainly rare.

"Yes I can see that for myself, Sherlock." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he reached to enlarge the view, "One of them is near the lab."

Sherlock and the Doctor looked at each other.

"BRILLIANT!" Sherlock smiled widely.

"No. This is very not good." The Doctor said.

"Ah this is almost perfect. It's just enough mystery with a slightly interesting back story. Let's find this alien, Doctor!" The detective walked towards the door.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS, SHERLOCK?" The Doctor billowed.

"Yes, something or someone contains Dalekanium in the lab. If we stop them, we could find the stolen supply of viruses. Which, if you ask me probably means saving my entire race." Sherlock turned to face the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, adoring Sherlock's ability to not seem to care about anything else but solving a puzzle, "This means that the Daleks are having someone do their dirty work for them. You see here?" He pointed to the screen. Sherlock reluctantly moved closer. "This isn't red. It's red and twinkling a little. That means it's not full Dalek, but it is something else. I encountered someone like this before during World War two. He was an android built by the Daleks." He sighed, "The point is, we have to be prepared for anything."

"We should start by taking that screen of yours."

"The screen can't detach from the TARDIS. This ruddy block hasn't got a screen of its own. That's probably why it's all the way in the bottom of the storage pit."

* * *

><p>The two men left the blue box to find the creature that contained the alien metal.<p>

They headed down the street to where the twinkling red dot showed the metal was. It was a small dark alley that smelled like cigarettes. The Doctor made out a silhouette that looked quite familiar.

"Amy?"

The silhouette turned. It in fact was Amy Pond, the Doctor's last companion. A feisty Scottish girl with red hair and patience.

"Doctor!" She called, smiling and waving, her arms extended as she ran toward him.

The old friends embraced. Sherlock stood awkwardly, looking away.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor smiled as Amy pulled back.

"Well I'm promoting my perfume. It just launched here." Amy gestured to a billboard.

"I think he meant in a dark alley." Sherlock interrupted.

"Who's this fella?" Amy raised her eyebrow at Sherlock.

"Amy, this is Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Amy."

Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Aren't you the bloke that's supposed to be dead?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well obviously he's not." the Doctor put his finger over his lips, saying, "Shh."

"Why are you in this dark alley?" Sherlock changed the subject.

"A girl can't smoke once in a while?" Amy lifted her right eyebrow.

Sherlock watched suspiciously. Perhaps Amy really was just a human being.

He felt the Doctor was trustworthy enough.

And so he watched the two smiling and chattering, the Doctor looked alive. Rosy cheeked and all. He was...happy. And for some reason, although he did not take part in this conversation, Sherlock was happy too.


End file.
